The Rise of The Potter
by The Reborne
Summary: Harry(Hadrian) and his parents are nobles in the Westernlands. Harry was just learned that Tywin wants him to be his squire. why? who knows but the Potters will not miss an opportunity to take drag the Lannisters trough the dirt. A mistake in the past has caused a rift between the two great family's now who will be the winners of The Game of Thrones. Starts a year before the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys got a new story for you. I know, I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story with how short "The Lightning Fairy" is currently but do not worry about that story I'll still be working on it and I'm already working on the next chapter for it so keep your eyes open for the update. Now then onto this story. It's a Game of Thrones x Harry Potter. It's very loosely based off of "Reincarnated As A Sith" By MikeX713 and "Swords and Roses" by Sage1988. So in the story will just be in the world of Game of Thrones. Basically the Potters are a noble family in the Westerlands they will be the lords of Feastfire which is a castle at the most western point of the Westerlands. Well if all that unnecessary detail (sorry) we can move onto the story.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**-HEY-**

Standing on top of the rampart stood a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes overlooking the sea next to his home. He watched as the suns fall from the sky sent beautiful shades of pink and purple across the water. But the sea wasn't the only thing that he was watching. Out at sea was his son in one of the best war galleys that the Westernland have ever seen. As he watched the galley move through the water he felt two slender arms wrap around him and felt two heavenly soft objects press into back as his wife laid her head on his shoulder watching the ship with him. "James, how much longer do you think he'll be out? It's almost night time." she asked while moving to stand besides the newly named James.

"I would say soon, he may love the sea but he knows the danger trying to anchor after the sun sets." James replied wrapping his arm around his wife. "Lily, a letter came in today from Casterly Rock." Turning to Lily he had a grim smile set into his face. "Apparently Hadrian has been chosen to be Lord Tywin's new squire."

While Lily was one of if not the fairest lady in the kingdom. With her lush red hair, perfect figure, alabaster skin, and her emerald colored eyes she has a very frightening temper when provoked. So when her brain finally register what came out of her husbands mouth. Well let's say James might be deaf in one ear now. "HE WHAT?" she screamed tuning toward her husband scowling at him. "I swear to the seven james if this a prank you'll be sleeping in the kennels for months." she swore as she started pacing up and down the walkway. "What is he even thinking Hadrian is already of age and too old to be someone's squire." Lily continued to rant swearing so much a certain sailor would be blushing at some of the words she said.

James feeling practically brave moved to his wife and hugged her to his chest. "Shush love look at the opportunity he just gave us. He's asking for our only son to be his personal squire. And there only two reasons he would do that." he said while running his hand through his wife's hair trying to calm her down. "He either wants a really big favor from us or he's going to raise or son to be lord of Casterly Rock with his one son being unable and him refusing to recognize the other."

Unknowing to the couple their son hod docked and had moved to stand behind them watching and listening to their conversation. Hadrian was a stocky young man. While not that tall he did have muscles from his long periods on ships on in the training ward, He had unruly black hair, deep tanned skin and his mothers eyes. In the words of his father he was a 'maiden's wet dream.' While He knew that women looked at him and tried to catch his attention he usually refused their advances. Which gave him the nickname 'The Wall' for no women can break through his wall that kept them from getting him into bed. "Mother, Father what his this I hear of me being a squire?" he asked in confusion most squires started at 10 years of age. But he already was 16 and was a man in the eyes of kingdom.

Startled that their son sneaking up on them, the two turn towards him and look to each other trying to get the other to explain. After a minute of a silent debate between the two James started to explain. "Well son I received a letter from Lord Tywin today asking me to send you too Casterly Rock and become his squire. While uncommon it's not unheard of a man of your age to become someone's squire." James told his son waiting for his reaction. Like his mother Hadrian had a very explosive temper but he could reign it in when needed. "Before you go off listen to me Hadrian, this is a chance of our family to finally be the rulers of Casterly Rock." James said believing his theory of why Tywin wanted his son to be his squire.

Hadrian stopped and thought on what his father said. Ever since the Dance of Dragons the Potters have tried to take Casterly Rock away from the Lannisters. Luckly, his family they were not dumb enough to out right challenge the Lannisters like the Reynes and Tarbecks did. No his family played in the shadows disrupting the gold mines and the trade in and out of Casterly Rock and Lannisport. After thinking and seeing the pluses of the squireship Hadrian turned and looked to his father. "Very well Father I will become Tywin's squire on one condition." He said while leaning over the crenellations.

"What?" James asked after sharing a look wife his wife. Tywin would not like this but if he want his son to help in the family pursuit of justice he must do it.

Hadrian turned and smile at his parents moving his arm to his side and waving it towards the ship he was on minutes before. "I get to bring her with me." He smiled looking at his parents stunned faces of the request. "So… When do I leave?" hadrian asked innocently.

-**Hey-**

**And that is a wrap on the first chapter of The Rise of the Potter**.** I hope you all enjoyed it and I just want to say thanks to everyone who has followed either me or The Lightning Fairy and I hope you will like this story as well. It was really fun to wright and I want to hear from you guys if I should go more into some of the lore of this world or if i should just march on to Harry going to Casterly Rock. Please let me know. Any feedback and advice is greatly appreciated. Also one last thing please do not demand that an author write something you think will be better. One of my favorite authors on here has left because of this so please don't be that person. Well on that note this is goodbye till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY COW! You guys freaking killed it with the follows for this story. So in response here's the next chapter early. I was going to wait til i got the next chapter for The Lightning Fairy to be up but i wanted to get this out to you all. Well here we go I hope you all enjoy. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

**-HEY-**

After weeks of preparation Hadrian was finally ready to sail to Lannisport and to Casterly Rock where he'll live for the next couple of years. Looking up to his home from the docks he thought all the good times he has had in it and while not as grand as Casterly Rock, Feastfires was a moderate sized castle with two curtain walls one 20 feet wide and the other 30 feet to help protect the keep from the weather and attacks from the sea. The Main keep was a squared off building rising up above the walls. It had four skinny circular towers on it connor. The eastern tower held the barracks, the north tower help the library and the maester of the keeps rooms, the western tower was the kitchens, the southern tower help the offices for all the upper members of the court. The main keep the greet hall for meetings and where his father held court on the first floor, the second floor held smaller offices for private meetings between his father and the people who had grievances. The third and final floor held the guest bedrooms. Along with those three floors there was a basement that held the main bedrooms and the tressuray.

"My son it is time to leave." James said coming up behind him and laying his hand on Hadrian's shoulder. James and his son stared up at their home for a few seconds longer before James turned him to the his son ship. _The Griff _was a massive war galley with two rower decks along with the main deck. It was 37 meter long, 5.7 meters wide, and a draught of 2 meters. She could cary 144 rowers along with 200 soldiers. At the front of ship was a large copper ram. With her sails down and her oars rowing she could reach about 20 knots. Just with the rowers she could keep up at 10 knots for the entire day.

Walking towards the ship Hadrian was basically tackled by his mother. While his mother was giving the hug of his live. His father was getting the men ready for the day and a half trip to Lannisport. "Come on son we don't want to keep lord Lannister waiting." James called and walk back to dock and gently pried his crying wife off of his son. "Son, next time we see each other you'll be a man grown and we'll have what our family has always wanted. Remember our words my son '_We Shall Rise'_ remember them son and you will never lose your way in life." He stated and hugged his son. "Now go son before your mother has you chained in your rooms." Hadrian and James laughed.

"Goodbye father and I will always remember." Hadrian hugged his parents one last time before about facing and marching onto the ship. Once on board the men jumped into action, the drums beat and the rowers rowed soon the ship moved from the dock and turned west bound heading to their new home. " Come on men put your backs into it we don't Tywin to wait long." Hadrian shouted down to the rowers. After saying his peace he walked up to the helm. "How's she sailing today Jeff?" Hadrian asked moving to stand next to one of his best friends and his first mate/best friend.

"She's sailing like a dream Har." Jeff replied. Jeff was a plain looking man. He had dirty long blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. While he didn't have natural beauty like some men did. He was a massive man who wielded a double headed axe. "Her sails are slightly damaged from the recent storm but we can keep up to schedule so we won't keep dear old Lannister." He laughed and clapped his friend on his back.

"We can get them fixed once we're in Lannisport." Hadrian stated while keeping a weather eye behind him making sure no ship was behind them. "Jeff keep us on course i'm going to the hold and try to sleep." Hadrian walked down to the hold and lied down on a hammock and was sleep in no time.

"CAPTAIN, WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND GET UP HERE." Jeff's voiced thundered down the hatch while the ship rock and was violently thrown all over the sea. Hadrian quickly put a shirt and some breaches on before rushing up the ladder to see what was going on. What he saw once he reached the main deck he saw two Ironborn ships throwing rocks. Arrows and rocks rain down all around as the men tried to keep cover and prepare to throw them back.

"Men to arms grab the spears and nock arrows get ready to fire. AND GET THE DAMN SAILS DOWN." Hadrian shouted while rushing down and grabbing his sword and climb back up and ran to the helm. "Jeff get down there and help the men push the cunts back into the water." Hadrian tooked the wheel and turned them towards the Ironborn. "MEN, RAMMING SPEED." After the words left his mouth the ship lurched forward. Straight towards the enemy ship. As the distance grew shorter and shorter the Ironborn tried to turn out of the way but Hadrian kept them right in front of the ship."BRACE" men all around him crouched down and held the ship for dear life. CRUNCH. Most men stayed put moving slightly and some was thrown down. "Reverse oars, spears hit anything that moves." He ordered while watching his men wreak havoc on the ironborn sailors who tried to get on his ship. Hadrian looked to his right and saw the other ship trying to move in next to his and pin him between the two. Finally the _The Griff_ started to move back and leave the ship sinking. "Everyone get onto the starboard side the cunts are trying to grapple us. Rowers pull in oars and let out the barbs." Hadrian shouted while tying off the wheel and moving down to stand with his men. Now barbs where a recent invention of his fathers. They're long wooden poles with a metal half circle attached to the end. They're supposed to breach any enemies hull the you turn it and pull it out leaving a cross section where water would flood through. "Rowers do not push them in til there right on top of us.'' Hadrian said while gathering behind the shield wall his men had put up. A minute later a grapples where thrown and the Ironborn ship was next to. A shout rose from the ship. "WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE." then men jump on board but was met with the shield wall of hadrian's crew.

Unknowing to the Ironborn the rowers down below was puncturing their ship and filling it water. Many of them felt bad for the slaves on the ship but it was a matter of life and death. Up on the main deck the Ironborn where trying to push and break the wall while slowly their number decreased from the random spear that was pushed forward into their line. Suddenly a low groaning was heard over the shouts of the men and some of the ironborn chanced a look over their shoulder and saw their ship was listing almost ready capsize. Shouts and cries rose up as they tried to make their way back to their ship before it sank. Seeing their opening the men of _The Griff _pushed forward slaughtering the ironborn and pushing them off the ship. Soon the battle was over and cheers rose from the men.

Hadrian's blood was still pumping after and he called for the men to clean the decks and check and the rower. Making his way back to the helm he made his way to his friend. "How many did we lose?" He asked hoping the number wasn't bad.

"13 Har, they died when we were reversing from the ship we rammed." Jeff stated grimly. "But look on the bright side my friend we're alive a survived two ships." He smiled and clapped his friend on his back.

"I know Jeff but it still hard losing men." Hadrian paused. " I want ravens sent to my father and lord Tywin as soon as possible i'm going down below and get me a drink.

**-hey-**

**And that's the end of this chapter guys. I hope you liked the battle scene, sorry it wasn't that great it was the first time I've ever written one so please forgive me. And THANK YOU guys so much since i started to write this chapter we've had 15 more favorites and follows. Thank you so much guys it means a lot and I'll see you all later. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im back, it's been a while and I'm sorry for the wait. First thing guys is The Lightning Fairy is on hold for the moment. I've realized I was writing the 3 chapter I really don't know enough of the Fairy Tail Universe to truly write about it. So I'm watching the anime all the way through before I start writing for it again. Now onto this story. Some of you have sent me a message asking about how Harry will get the Rock. Do not worry that will be revealed in the future chapters. Finally thank you everyone who has followed and favorited me and the stories. It means a lot to me. Now onto the story. **

**I don't own anything.**

**-HEY-**

The day after the attack _The Griff _sailed into Lannisport around noon. Hadrian Stood in the deck looking towards the bustling town. All type of ships coming and going, from small fishing boats to large merchant vessels from Essos. Soon they reached a dock and began to pull her in. Once the men got the ship tied off, Hadrian turned towards Jeff. "Once everything is moved to the Rock take her home and get the bodies to their families.'' He said softly while he began walking to his cabin to grab his sword. Once he returned to the deck he saw a group of knights waiting for him. Standing at the head of the group was kevan Lannister. He stood slightly taller than Hadrian, with pale grey hair, a square face, and the green eyes know to house Lannister. Kevan stood dressed in a dark crimson shirt with a gold vest along with black pants and boots. Along with kevan stood his boldest son, Lancel. Lancel is skinny, pale, long blonde hair, and a fool. But he's a Lannister so one has ever told him. After Lancel it was just two normal Lannister guards. Hadrian putting on smile walked down the plank to meet ser kevan. "Ser kevan so nice to see you after all this time." Hadrian called pulling up to him and bowing. "My father sends his well wishes ser."

Kevan smiled once Hadrian reached him. "Hadrian my dear boy you've grown. How's your father doing? I hope the ironborn haven't been giving him grief?" Kevan snaked his hand into Hadrian's shoulder. Hadrian smiling on the outside but in his mind he was using some colorful language that would make some sailors to blush.

"He's doing well my lord the Ironborn haven't been to much of a problem, until recently. On the way here were attack by a longship about halfway here, my lord. I wish to talk to Lord Tywin about increasing the patrols around Feastfires." Hadrian replied while turning back to see his ship turning away back home to deliver the bodys of his friends.

Kevan frowning upon hearing about the attack on the Potter heir nodded to him. "We'll make haste to The Rock to tell my lord brother." He turned and nodded to some of the guards with him. One of the guards turned and brought a large grey stallion and handed the reins to Hadrian. "A gift from my brother, to welcome you to our home." Kevan smiled to Hadrian. "He's a Courser bred here in Lannisport. What shall be his name?" He asked looking towards Hadrian waiting for his answer.

Hadrian looked at the great beast and made his way over to his new horse. Looking it over, it was grey all around with a few darker spots running along its neck, its' mane was closely shaved and white, the tail was perfectly brushed and looked like white gold when the sun hit it. Moving to the head Hadrian saw that the eyes were a warm brown and looked like the horse was judging him. Smiling Hadrian reached into his bag and pulled out and apple. Slowly he moved his up to the horse waiting for it to eat. Once in range the horse moved its head down and sniffed at the apple for a few seconds the took a bite. Hadrian's smiled grew larger seeing the horse eating from his hand turned to Kevan and spoke the name of his horse. "His name shall be White Fire, for his color and in honor of my family." Kevan and he shared a smile and mounted their horses. White Fire startled a little with the new weight of his rider on him but soon calmed and waited for his rider to begin the march to their new home.

"Come Hadrian, my brother is waiting and wants you to get settled to your new home before dinner." Kevan spoke clearly and moved his horse toward the Goldroad heading north to Casterly Rock. Hadrian done admiring his new horse followed him. Soon the company of men where trotting their way to the home of lion.

**-HEY-**

A half an hour into the ride the group of men finally reached the entrance of Casterly Rock. The Rock is a massive castle with two tall walls made of white stone and had the red and gold colors of house Lannister proudly flying from them. Upon entering the the first wall Hadrian see the town of Casterly Rock alive and buzzing with energy. He could see a man from esso selling glass and jewelry from Myr and Bravoss, He saw a group of guards sitting outside a tavern drinking and telling stories. He saw women in silk walking in front of a brothel trying to entice men to come in and spend their coin on the pleasure of flesh. " Hadrian turning to his escort smiled at him. "The Rock is beautiful Ser Kevan." Kevn simply smiled and nodded his agreement and was making his way to the gate in the second wall. Hadrian following him passed through the gate and got his first look of Casterly Rock up close. It was huge, to put it simply. Made from the same white stones that made the walls it reached up into the sky and casted a shadow that even reached the town below them. The main keep ran across from them and was roughly 5 stories high and untellable how much of it ran underground. A large round tower sat on the side of the keep reaching up even further into the sky. After gazing at his new home Hadrian spotted Lord Tywin Lannister and his court waiting for them at the entrance of the keep. Hadrian got of White Fire and walked toward Tywin keeping his gaze locked onto him. Finally reaching him, he knelt to Tywin and spoke. "Lord Tywin it's an honor to meet you and I thank you for allowing me into your home." Tywin motioned for him to rise and looked over the young Potter heir.

"Heir Potter, you're most welcome to my home. You are to learn to be a lord and how to command." Tywin said in a commanding voice. "My son will show you to your chambers and I want you to meet me in my solar before dinner." With that said the Lion lord turned and walked back into his home. Hadrian a little put out by the cold way Tywin addressed him. Frowning he did not notice a man of short height made his way to him and was staring up at him. Suddenly a cough took him out of his thoughts and looked down he spotted the dwarf son of Tywin Lannister. Tyrion Lannister stood at 4 feet tall. Had the classic blonde hair of his house but it was mixed with black in his beard, his eyes however is what stood out to Hadrian one was light green, again the same as his house. The other however was black as night. "Little lord Lannister, are you here to show me to my rooms?" He asked while smiling down at Tyrion.

"Yes I am, this way please." Tyrion said turning around and walking in to the keep with Hadrian following. They walked up a staircase then turned right, the left then up some more stairs finally after walking for what felt like forever they stopped outside a heavy dark oak door. "Here we are, this will be your chambers while you stay here. My fathers solar his down the hall and upstairs." With that said Tyrion turned and left the Potter heir standing in front of the door.

Turning the handle Hadrian walked in to the room and saw it was fairly large. It was decorated in the colors of house Lannister. A large bed was placed against the wall with a desk placed across from it. In the middle of the room was a table with two chairs around it. On the right side of the room was a door that lead to the privy and washroom. Hadrian stepping into the room walked over to his bed sat and waited for his things to be brought up to his room. So he sat and thought of all the possible outcomes of his stay here in the lion's day.

**-HEY-**

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it isn't the best chapter and is fairly boring so please forgive me. Hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters out quicker now that school is out. Thank you for the support guys it means alot. And I'll see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with another chapter sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone who had followed, favorited, and reviewed. To those who have reviewed I do read them and take into account what you've said. So please don't think I ignore what you guys say. Also a lot of you have asked how and why Hadrian will be heir to Casterly Rock. They're two ways it can happen and one will be explained in this chapter so hopefully that will put to rest some of the questions. But enough talking let's get this show on the road.**

**I Don't own anything**

**-HEY-**

**10 months later at Casterly Rock**

The sun had only risen an hour ago but already Casterly Rock was bustling with activity. Guards trained in the yard, merchants could be seen setting their shops up for the day, and ravens flew from the rookery heading to deliver letters to the castles of the Westerlands. After being here for ten months, Hadrian has grown used to how the Rock operated and his schedule being the squire of Tywin Lannister. He woke with sun, went down to the yard to train with the guards then broke his fast usually with the Lannisters still in the Rock or privately in his room. After breaking his fast he would be with Tywin most of the day learning how to manage the keep and how to lead men into battle. Currently Hadrain was in the yard training.

"Keep that shield up Potter. Ser Benedict Broom shouted when one of the guards swung above Hadrian and brought it down only for Hadrian to step back and lose his advantage of being close. Unlike most men in the Westerlands who used spears and swords and kite shields. Hadrain used a one-handed bearded axe with a buckler shield. This gave him the advantage of being able to grab his enemies shields and pulling it to the side. Bad thing was that he had to get close to his opponent.

"I am you old goat." He shouted back as he pushed forward and deflected one swing to the side and got his axe behind the shield, pulling it away from the guard and bashing thrusting his shield into his chest forcing him back and swung his axe up till it rest right below the guards chin.

"Good work Potter, remember to keep the shield up and never step back for your opponent. If you must move to the side and never back cause once you start moving backwards it's hard to press the advantage." The Knight said walking forward and patting his shoulder. "Now go get cleaned up Lord Tywin wants to speak to you." With one last pat the knight turned and started shouting orders to the guards training.

Hadrian after hearing that made his way to his room lost in thought, thinking about his home and family. Soon he reached his room quickly changing out of his armor which was the same as the guards but done in the color of his family. The breastplate was left silver with a lion standing on its hind legs stamped into the middle while the vambraces and shinguards where a dark red with gold inlays circled around the ends of it. Finally his helmet was done in red and gold as well but was the normal westerlands soldiers helm with the face protection giving him a wide range of view. Once out of his armor he looked around his room remembering what it used to look like when he first arrived. Now in his room stood an armor and weapons stand with a banner of his family hanging behind it. The Silver lion on a quarter field of red and gold (**Gryffindor sigil**) with the house words "We Shall Rise" above it. Hadrian quickly changed into a red shirt and black breeches. Pulling on his boots he made the long walk to Lord Tywin's study, nodding to the servants and guards as he passed by. Finally reaching study he nodded to the guards walking in.

Once inside he saw Lord Tywin sitting at his desk writing a letter. Hadrain learned early on that Tywin preferred writing his own letters the trusting a maester to write them. Hadrain knowing that he would not have Tywin's attention until he was finished. So he sat down and waited for him to be done. While sitting he studied his Lord. Not much has changed but he could see that his gray hair was starting to recede and that more lines have appeared on his brow since arriving here. He knew half of those lines were his fault caused from his bouts of debauchery which was usually caused by Tyrion Lannister. Since his first month here, he and Tyrion struck a friendship, mainly caused by Tryion taking him to his first brothel. Tyrion somehow got him drunk and then proceed to throw him to the girls and tossed him a bag saying "I don't want to see you till tomorrow." Since then Hadrian and Tyrion have been friends usually Hadrian keeping for Tyrion going to far with drinks and women and Tryion pushing him to be more like him. Hearing a cough Hadrian saw Tywins' stern glare and realized he lost focus and returned his attention back to Tywin.

"Hadrian, you'll be heading to King's Landing to join the court and to learn how to deal with other lords and ladies trying to play the game." He stated simply while keeping his glare in place. "While their you'll be squired to my son, he'll train you to be a true knight and how to help you get settled their." He finally let his glare go and took of wine from his glass. "Remember you are representing not only your own family but also the Lannisters."

Hadrian sat in shock. He was going to king's landing? And he was training under the Kingslayer. Most boys would be happy about this. Him? He was mad that he was being sent away. This unexpected move through his father's plan off by a large margin. Keeping the anger off his face, Hadrian nodded his head to Tywin. "When do I leave, my lord?'

"In a fortnight, and if I hear you gallivanting with whores their will be trouble. It's bad enough the dwarf ruins my family name I do not need you helping him, is that understood?" The glare came back once he finished making sure Hadrian understood what he said.

"Of course my lord. I'll go start getting all my stuff ready for King's Landing." Hadrain stood and bowed then turned and left. While walking back to his chambers he seethed at being sent away. For his father's plan to work he was meant to be here at The Rock not the cesspit that was the Capital. Storming into his room he began writing to his father about his trip to King's Landing and asking about his mother. Once he finished he found a servant to take it to the maester to be sent off and for some servants to begin packing everything up in his room. Sitting on his bed he thought back to his home and remembered his parting words with his father. He would try and find a way to us this to advantage. But for now he needed to focus on his trip to the Capital.

-Hey-

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was shorter than the last two but I'm in the middle of moving so finding the time to write is hard. Many of you have asked how Harry would gain Casterly Rock. I don't want to spoil it but they're two ways he can become the heir. Don't worry the first will be explained next chapter. Also with the barbs in the 2nd chapter are meant to slip in between the boards of the hull and you twist them and pull them back to cause the planks to fall off and cause the ship to sink. I know I did not portray that at all in that chapter but in future ones that's how they'll work. Again thank you to everyone for reading and I'll see you in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome back to The Rise of The Potter. Hope you all are excited and ready for this. First off let me thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Secondly, sorry for the wait. I'm finally moved completely into my new place and school has started. So hopefully now I can update regularly. Now some of the reviews have asked me about the story of the family and why I am using Potter as the surname and not the others like Pervell, Fleamont, or Black. Well it both will be explained in this chapter. Now then let's get this show on the road.**

**Ps. Dzerx, I agree Potter does sound like a peasant name in this world.**

**-Hey-**

**King's Landing, Two months later.**

The city was in mourning. Every hour the bells of The Great Sept of Baelor rang out in honor of the passing of The Hand of the King, John Arryn. For 15 years he served the city and the realm trying his best to keep the peace. In the Red Keep his body was laid out for the people to say farewell before he was moved back to the Vale. While the people went to pay their respects Hadrian was overseeing the preparations for the royal family to head North towards Winterfell, the home of the Wardens of the North, The Starks. In the two months that he has been here Hadrian hasn't changed much, he has packed on a little more muscle and has grown his facial hair out a bit. Still he couldn't complain, being the squire for Jamie Lannister had it perks. He was trained by a great swordsman and he got to sample the best brothels in the city (for a reduced price). But being a squire also had its downsides, such as cleaning his armor till it looked like golden mirror and generally doing shit tasks for him. As he was doing his last walk around to make sure everything was ready he ran into his favorite dwarf.

"My lord Tyrion what has you out so early? I figured you still be in bed with a whore's mouth around your cock and a glass in your hand." Hadrian smiled down at him and patted his shoulder. Tyrion for the most did look like he had just woken up from a night of debauchery and had immediately continued it as soon as he woke up. His clothes were rumbled and stained with wine and who knows what else. Tyrion just smiled up at him and bowed.

"Why of course my dear friend, I did just wake up, but sadly there are matters that I must attend to then I shall be leaving the city." He said walking towards the keep with Hadrian following beside him. As they made their way to the keep, they both joked and talked about anything and everything finally arriving at the keep they made their way to the throne room to give their respect to the Hand before they moved on.

"So Tyrion, what are these matters you have to attend to and what did you mean by leaving the city? I know you aren't going to make your way back home." Hadrian asked as they moved down the hall to an open room and sending a servant for some food and wine.

"Correct, I am not going home but I going North." He said after sitting down and pouring himself a cup of Dornish Red. "My father told me to leave Casterly Rock with you, he never said I had to stay here. Also, I've always wanted to travel and see the Seven Kingdoms."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why your leaving before the the royal procession." Hadrian said while leaning back and studying his friend.

"Well one reason is so my dear sister doesn't try to kill me on the journey there and two because I know that it's going to take you and the rest of the procession to get there then me and a couple of guards." Tyrion stated simply reaching for some toast that was just laid out in front of them both.

"Make sense." Hadrian replied pulling some small fish to him and taking a bite out of them. After a little longer talking they both went their separate ways after promising to see each other in Winterfell. Hadrain after parting from Tyrion moved towards the King's chambers knowing that's where his teacher would be. After stopping several times to talk to some serving girls he finally reached his destination and saw Jamie. Walking towards him he could hear the grunts coming from the room and knew King Robert was fucking on of his whores again. "Ser Jamie, everything is ready in the procession and waiting for the orders to move." He said standing in front of Jamie.

"Well well my little squire to finally show up." Jamie smiled and nodded his head towards the door. "Well as you can see His Grace is currently busy at the moment so unless you want to tell him now I would suggest going and getting ready for the trip."He said with a grimace on his face when he mentioned the King. It was no secret that Jamie and King did not get along. Hell, Robert made sure he was with a whore whenever Jamie was on duty to guard his door. "We'll probably not leave till tomorrow at this rate. Anyway, I need you to go down to Tobho Mott's shop and pick up my new sword it should be ready." Last tourney Jamie's sword was damaged in the melle against some Riverland knight who soon regretted breaking the sword receiving a punch to the face for it.

"Very well my lord I shall go receive it." Hadrian said bowing jokingly at the waist. He turned and made his way out of the keep and was soon down into the city walking towards the street of steel. Moving through the city he could see whores wearing almost nothing trying to get men into the brothels, merchants yelling to anyone passing by, and children running through the street and allies. Soon he made it to the street and while walking to the shop could hear the blows of the hammers on metal and gush of air from the bellows. Upon reaching the shop he could see Mott standing behind a tall black haired youth, watching him as he shaped what looked like a helm into a likeness of a bulls head. Clearing his throat to gain their attention he spoke to Mott and what assumed was an apprentice. "Master Mott, I'm Hadrian Potter. I'm here to pick u Ser Jamie's new sword." Before Mott could respond his apprentice spoke first.

"Why is your last name Potter? Doesn't sound very highborn." He said while looking Hadrian up and down.

"Gendry!" Mott yelled out. "I'm sorry lord Hadrian the boy needs to learn to think before he speaks." Mott said glaring at the youth and looking like he was about to smack him.

"Quite alright Master Mott." Hadrian turned to the boy. "Would you like to hear how my house was created?" The now named Gendry nodded his head. "During the Dance of the Dragons Dalton Greyjoy took over Fair Isle, So lady Johanna Lannister gathered ships beneath House Pester's castle, Feastfires to attack and win back the Isle. During the attack Lord pester died and left Feastfire without a lord and leaving his sister to rule. Soon after the attack while lady Johanna was visting Lannisport the Ironborn attacked wanting revenge for Fair Isle and Dalton Greyjoy. She was saved by my ansecetor Fleamont who was a potter. For saving his live she made him up as a lord and gave him lady Pester as his wife. He took the name Potter so we remember where we were and how much we've risen." Hadrian told the story of his family to Gendry who listen, never losing focus.

"That's quite the story lord Hadrian." Mott said. "I believe you said you were here for Ser James sword?" He asked hopefully to get him out of the shop and put Gendry back to work. Hadrain simply nodded his head while looking at some of the works on the wall. Mott quickly sent Gendry to retrieve the weapon from the back. Soon Gendry was back with a beautiful sword shining metal showing it was freshly polished. The hilt was a dark wood with a red leather wrap with two roaring lions on both sides of the crossguard.

"My thanks Master Mott, I'm certain Ser Jamie will love it. " Hadrian said while taking the sword and placing in a box. He nodded to Mott and his apprentice and was soon making his way back to the Red Keep, hoping to get some rest before the trip North. Upon reaching the keep the sun was starting to set and he could smell cooked meat and fresh bread being prepared for dinner. Asking a passing servant were Ser Jamie was he was soon on his way to the White Sword tower. Finally reaching the chambers of the Kingsguard Hadrian walked to Jamies cell where he was getting ready for dinner with his sister and his nephews and niece. Walking in and setting the box on the bed he opened it and pulled out the sword. He turned and handed it to Jamie. "Here's your new sword try not to break it please." He said while watching Jamie testing the balance and swinging it a couple of times.

"Thank you my dear squire, now go rest we leave at first light towards the North." Jamie said putting the sword on the rack next to his armor. Hadrian nodded and made his way to his chamber in Maegor's Holdfast. Once reaching his room he ordered some food and got into some loose clothes. While waiting for his food he thought about his family and what the trip to the North will be like.

**-Hey-**

**And we are done with this chapter. I apologize for long its taken to get this out. I had trouble thinking of a way to tie in the story of the Potters. And my school work has been killing me but luckily after this week I'm down to three classes for the rest of the semester. Also I've been thinking about doing so anime stories such as SAO or Rosario+Vampire. Both have great stories on there that are unfinished and have not been updated in years and I want to try and work with those different universes. Let me know what you guys think. Till next time. **


	6. i'm Back

**Hello Everyone, I know this is definitely not the update you were hoping for and I'm sorry it took so long for you all to hear from me. As you all know 2020 has sucked oh so very much. I hope you all are healthy and doing your best to stay so. But I feel like you all need to at least to hear why I haven't been able to update in so long. In february my dad lost his leg and I had to help take care of him then covid-19 hit and honestly it kinda spiraled from there. I still had a job but was working 40 hour weeks to help cover coworkers who couldn't work so I've had no time to even think about the story. But now that Everything is somewhat stable I can get back to writing. So I'm going to reread The Rise of Potter to get myself back into that world. I'm not saying expect a new chapter right now but hopefully I'll have it up within the month. Again sorry for the long wait but I'm back and going to start right after this is posted. Stay healthy my friends.**


End file.
